Chrona goes to the dentist's
by Zombie14Slayer
Summary: When Chrona is injured during a game of basketball, her friends take her to a Dentist's. Now, full of laughing gas, what secrets will Chrona spill? Rated T for blood and Ragnorok. If i get good reviews, you can expect more to come.*UPDATE* It's done! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Me- Hello, and welcome to my first Fan Fiction story, "Chrona goes to the Dentist's". This story has been swirling in my mind for years, and I just now got the courage to write it. It's going to be good. ;) (I hope…)

**Chrona- I don't know how to deal with these stories about me…**

**Me- You'll be fine. Now lets get this show on the road!**

Chapter 1: Chrona's pain

Maka, Kid, Black Star, and Chrona were playing a friendly game of 2 on 2 Basketball. The teams were as follows- Kid and Chrona on one side and Black Star and Maka on another. The score was 10-5, Kids team leading. Chrona had the ball, and Black Star became caught up in the action, throwing himself at the petite pink-haired girl with a frenzied battle cry. Chrona screamed in fear and threw the ball away from herself, but just a fraction of a second too late. Chrona twisted, trying to avoid the yelling projectile, only managing to turn her back on him before he plowed her, face first, into the cement below.

" Oh, my god, Chrona! Are you okay?" Maka yelled, running to the girl's side. "Ooh, my teeth! They hurt so bad!" Chrona whimpered, rolling onto her back to reveal her pitch-black blood dribbling down her chin. "Oh, god! Black Star, go get Stein!" Maka yelped, while telling the pink - haired girl to hold her head still. Minutes later, Stein was kneeling on the asphalt with his tote bag full of medical equipment. "Well, there's good news, and there's bad news." He said, zipping his bag back up. " What's the good news?" Maka said, kneeling down next to Chrona. " The good news is, she only broke 2 teeth. It could have been worse, but Ragnorok protected her face and body." "Why didn't he protect her teeth as well?" Kid asked. "Well, he can only do so much for her. Teeth really don't have much blood circulation through them. When she fell, she impacted only the tips of her teeth witch, in turn, knocked them from her gums. "Mmmpphh…" Chrona said, through the gauze Stein had put in her mouth. "I agree with Chrona, she need an actual doctor who handles this kind of thing specifically." Maka stated.

"Well, there's a dentist's office right down the road. Let's see if they can do anything for her" Kid said, picking Chrona clean off of the ground, Bridal Style, and starting to walk down the road, with Black Star and Maka in hot pursuit. "'Fith won't end 'fell… " Chrona mumbled through the gauze as Kid entered the sterile waiting room.

**Me- "Well, Chrona, what do you think?"**

**Chrona- "Did you really have to do that to me?" **

**Me- -_- "Chrona, you'll always be my favorite character. It's just a story.**

**Chrona- *Blushes***

**(NEW CHAPTERS COMING SOON!) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Welcome back!**

**Chrona- My teeth still hurt…**

**Me- We'll try to fix that in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2- The Gas.**

Chrona sat, twisting her hands into knots, in the sparkling white room. She was afraid to touch anything, scared that she might anger the mean-looking receptionist behind the counter. "Do we really have to do this?" She asked Maka, who was seated besides her, reading a book.

"Yes, Chrona, we do. You don't want your teeth to hurt anymore, do you?" The blonde puzzled, slightly concerned at how the girl was twisting her hands almost all the way back due to nerves.

"No, but I don't know how to deal with this place. It makes me really nervous." She said, daring a glance at Kid, who was reading a book on the art of symmetry. 'Wow, he looks good. I wish I had the nerve to tell him how I feel. But he'd laugh; maybe even never talk to me again. Man, I REALLY couldn't deal with that. Oh, well. Maybe I'll be braver someday…'

"OH PLEASE!" Came a raucously loud voice inside her head. "HE'D NEVER LIKE A SHRIMP LIKE YOU! ESPECIALLY WITH THAT BITCH BLAIR AROUND! Man, she's fine…." Ragnorok said, quieting down at last. Chrona couldn't keep down a small sob of despair.

"Chrona….?" Maka started, before the scary receptionist called Chrona's name. She was lead to a small room with one very small window. Inside was a chair, with a flat metal table next to it. Sitting down, she could see what was on it. A bunch of sharp metal tools that looked like something Medusa would use for her experiments. Chrona shuddered, before lying back and closing her eyes, trying to cut out all the noise. ' Be strong. Be strong.. for Kid…' Ignoring a scoff from her weapon partner, she smiled.

"Why, hello! You must be Chrona!" Came a cheery voice. Chrona opened her eyes to a tall man with glasses and scrubs on.

"H..hi…" Chrona muttered, intimidated. She noticed the man had something with him. It looked almost like a scuba mask, only without the snorkel in the top. Following the tube connected to it, she noticed a large green tank, propped up against the metal table. "What's that thing?" She said, pointing to it.

"Oh, your friend Maka told me your afraid of needles, so I brought in the Laughing Gas." He said, smiling like all doctors do. That calm, very practiced smile that told you everything would be okay, be never quit reached their eyes. "Now", he said, putting the mask over Chrona's face, " I want you to take 10 deep breaths"

"One.. two.. three..four..five.. six… seven….eight… nine… ten." Chrona counted in her head. Suddenly, she felt very lightheaded, and couldn't suppress a small giggle. "Huh? What's going on… what's wrong with me…" At that, she stopped worrying about it, and gontinued to giggle as the dentist went to work.

**Me- Well, that was easy. A good job, even if I do say so myself.**

**Chrona- *Giggle***

**Me- Hhhm, right. I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter? Stick around to find out! **

**Chrona- *Staring off into space***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- Hello!**

**Chrona- * Giggle***

**Me- Uhm, I'm just going to start this chapter, because Chrona's freaking me out. 0_0**

Chapter 3- Confessions and sleep.

Maka was sitting in the waiting room, clutching her book and twitching ever so slightly. She couldn't take it anymore. It had been almost 2 hours, but neither Chrona nor the Dentist had appeared out of the back yet. She stood, determined to demand to be let back to see her friend, whae the dentist came back with a satisfied grin on his face.

"How is she, doctor? Will Chrona be okay? Please tell me she'll be okay." Maka sniffled, frustrated tears welling in her eyes. How could this have happened to Chrona? She thought. She was always the innocent one in the group. It should have been her…

"Don't worry, she's alright." He said, patting her head. "She broke her a Canine and a couple of Molars, but other than that, no lasting damage. I gave her some Laughing Gas to fix the teeth, though, so it's best to take her home and let the gas wear off." He handed Maka a slip of paper. "This is a letter from me to Stein to get her out of class for a couple of days. Two to three days is recommended." He said in a clipped, professional tone.

"Thank you, doctor. Now, can we get Chrona back to the DWMA?" Maka asked, confused that Chrona wasn't following the dentist.

"Of course you can. Chrona! Could you please come out here?" The dentist called, causing Chrona to shuffle around the corner, staring at her feet.

"Chrona? Are you okay?" Maka asked the girl as she shuffled up to the blonde.

"Hehehe… never better Maka….. You smell nice…." Chrona giggled.

"Uuh, is she okay? She seems a little…. Weird." Maka said, shooting the dentist a confused look.

"Well, that's just the thing. Chrona got a LOT of the gas, and it MAY have some unpleasant side effects on her ability to keep secrets or to contain pent-up emotions. So I'd recommend keeping her away from people she's keeping secrets from, such as secret crushes or people you two gossip about." He said, cleaning his glasses on his shirt.

Maka quickly moved Chrona away from Soul, who had come in about half an hour before, having had not been there at the time of the accident, earning a suspicious look from the scythe. Maka blushed and looked away, pretending to stare at the paintings on the white walls.

Later, the gang split up outside the Dentist's. Maka and Soul had an assignment in Italy the next day, and had to get packing as soon as possible, and Black Star and Tsubaki had to go see lord Death about an upcoming opportunity to collect many Keshin Souls at once. That left Kid to walk back to the DWMA with Chrona, who was deemed unfit to walk herself home. Not that he minded that.

'Good Lord, she's attractive, even when that gas is messing with her emotions.' He thought, staring at Chrona. Chrona was oblivious to this; however, as she was watching birds fly overhead and giggling. 'I've never seen this part of her before. That gas must be very powerful to bring out Chrona's inner girl' he mused. Then, noticing that they had arrived at Shishubin, he took Chrona's hand, blushing as he did so, and walked her to the lower levels of the school. He stopped outside her door, and asked if Chrona was all right to get dressed by herself and get into bed.

"Don't worry, Kiddo, I'll be juusst fine" Chrona slurred, pushing open her door. "But, could you come tuck me in?" She asked, sticking her lower lip out into a pout. Kid walked inside, blushing a deep purple. After brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and putting on a nightgown, she laid down in her bed and motioned for Kid to come over. Kid leaned in, as if listing to a secret.

"Closer" Chrona said. Kid leaned in, his ear inches from Chrona's mouth. "Closseeerrrr…." She said, enticing Kid to turn his head. She quickly fastened her lips on to his, pulled back, and said, "I've always had a huge crush on you". Giggling, she curled up and went to sleep, leaving Kid to stumble out of the room, down the street, and wobble all the way to his house, wondering what to do now that Chrona had confessed her feelings.

Me- Well, that only took 10 minutes to type! I'm proud of this chapter! What do you think, Chrona?

**Chrona- ZZZzzzzzz…..**

**Me- Oh, right. *Tiptoes out of the room***

**Kid- PLEASE! Leave suggestions for my next move with Chrona! *Puppy Dog Eyes and Pout.* Make sure there are only 8, though…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chrona goes to the Dentist's Chapter 4- The happy ending.**

**Me- Hey, guys and girls! Sorry this took so long to upload, but School is a necessity, or so I'm told.**

**Chrona- Josh, my head hurts….**

**Me- Oooh, are you gonna be able to make it through this last chapter? I'm actually concerned.**

**Chrona- Yeah, I'll make it….**

**Me- OK, let's get started! *Cracks Knuckles***

Chrona walked up the stairs from her room into the main hall of Shishubin, holding her head and groaning slightly. Kid saw her, and walked over to Maka, knowing that would be Chrona's first stop. And, like clockwork, the pink-haired girl walked over to the blonde, stumbling slightly.

"Hey Chrona, how's the teeth?" Maka asked, gazing at the other girl with a mix of happiness and concern.

"I'm alright, but my head hurts a lot. What happened at the Dentist's?" Chrona inquired.

"Y-you don't… r-r-remember?" Kid stuttered, totally out of character for him. Chrona shook her head, and then turned to Kid. She looked at him, and he looked at her. "Can I see you for a moment alone, Chrona?" Kid asked politely.

"Sh-sure, Kid." She stammered, and walked to the roof, all the while stealing glances at Kid. 'He seems nervous' She thought to herself. 'I wonder why…' 'YOU IDIOT!' Ragnorok screamed in her head. 'YOU KISSSED HIM AND SAID YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!' 'Wh-wh-wh-WHAT!' Chrona screamed inside her head, stopping a few feet from the low wall surrounding Shishubin's roof. 'YOU TOLD HIM! AND NOW HE'S GOING TO BREAK YOUR HEART!' The demon sword screeched.

At this, tears fell from Chrona's eyes and onto the warm concrete below. Kid turned around, only to see a sobbing Chrona, holding her head and shaking. "Chrona?" Kid asked, stretching a hand to the girl.

" I'm sorry Kid, I know you know that I have a crush on you, and you can never feel the same." Chrona sobbed, looking over the low wall that separated her frail body from a 100-foot drop. "Maybe it's best for everyone that I just step off this ledge and jum-MMMPPH?"

She was cut off by Kid, who pushed his lips onto hers, silencing her. He pulled away, leaving the girl to gasp for breath.

"Wha-" Chrona gasped, looking at Kid, who was blushing the same color as the setting sun.

"I feel the same" Kid said, as Chrona's eyes lit up and she threw herself into kid's arms and cried from sheer joy.

"Hmm, I suppose I was wrong" Ragnorok said. "There's hope for Chrona after all…" He said, fading into Chrona's back once more as the two embraced before the full moon.


	5. Thank You!

**THANK YOU!**

_To my readers, _

Thank you for reading my first ever Fan Fiction Archive! Now that school's back up and running, I'm not going to be able to post as I normally do. That saddens me beyond belief, for I believe that with the proper time and attention, this profile could grow exponentially. Anyway, I don't own any of the Animes/Games/Books/e.c.t. that I write about. I only own OC's that _**I**_ create. Thank you, and I hope that this story struck a heartstring.

Sincerely,

Zombie14Slayer

PS, I am actually on Xbox live under the gamer tag Zombie14Slayer, so, if you want to friend me, I'll except it, but only if you tell me that you saw this on this site.

**Thank You!**


End file.
